What Am I To You?
by elissee
Summary: "Aku yang akan menentukan takdirmu. Tidak ada bantahan apalagi penolakan. Pilihanmu hanya satu; Menikmati." [BTS FanFiction/Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung/KOOKV] CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ketika kau memasuki kehidupanku, dan menyetujui semuanya; maka aturan itu pun dimulai. Terikat _—_ kekal _—_ selamanya. Akan selalu menaungimu. Tak ada batasan, aku bebas melakukan apa saja; membahagiakan, menyakiti, pun menyiksa, kau harus menerima. Karena, kau hanya mempunyai satu pilihan, yaitu; menikmati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle :**

 **What Am I To You?**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung**

 **[KookV]**

 **Slight : Member BTS & Other**

 **Warning! BxB! BL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca  
**

* * *

Ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu berderit, menampakan sosok pemuda manis yang terjaga dari tidurnya. Menyikap selimut lalu menatap kosong pada kemeja hitam longgar membalut tubuh rampingnya. Ia sadar, terlalu mengenali, jika kemeja yang menenggelamkan setengah tubuhnya ini bukanlah miliknya.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Gurat lelah terpatri jelas dalam lingkar bawah mata yang menghitam. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis beserta punggungnya. Untuk saat ini _Air Conditioner_ pada suhu terendah pun, tidak bisa menetralkan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba saja memukul telak seluruh raganya. Pikirannya mengawang pada kejadian malam tadi; kembali dijamah tanpa ampun, layaknya jalang murah pinggir jalan.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Bergeming saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya penuh sabar. Sesaat kemudian, daun pintu besar berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka, menampakan seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang memberinya senyum ramah.

Sang pelayan pribadi berjalan menghampiri Kim Taehyung, berdiri menjulang di sisi pemuda bersurai perunggu yang memandang hampa kedatangannya.

"Tuan, saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi." ujarnya, dengan intonasi bicara yang amat sopan. Nampak sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama.

Taehyung turun dari kasur mewahnya, berdiri dengan kedua kaki telanjang menapak marmer; mengkilat terpapar bias lampu kamar. Berjalan mendekati cermin besar yang menggantung pada tengah kamarnya, lantas dengan santainya ia melepas satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang membalut tubuh indahnya.

"Ia, sudah pergi?" tanya Taehyung, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Hanya terfokus pada kegiatannya melucuti fabrik berwarna hitam yang saat ini telah mencapai kancing terakhir.

Mengangguk kaku, sang pelayan berucap tenang, "Tuan besar ada rapat dengan dewan direksi perusahaan, beliau sudah sejak pagi meninggalkan rumah." jawabnya, seraya membimbing Taehyung yang sudah tak berbusana menuju kamar mandi.

Ia tak memberi tanggapan. Patuh ketika sang pelayan, membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi air hangat beraromakan vanilla manis. Membasuh sekujur tubuh mulusnya; telah banyak dihiasi oleh ruam merah juga lebam keunguan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan," Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan memotong daging Sirloin yang tersaji di hadapannya lezat. Aroma saus steak kenal menusuk hidung kelewat tajam namun nikmat. Ia berbalik, menatap pelayan pribadinya; tengah berdiri di sampingnya kaku.

"Ya. Bicaralah, Wonho- _ssi_!" perintahnya kalem.

"Tuan besar, menunggu anda jam delapan malam di Momoyama." Ia berdehem sekilas. "Makan malam di restoran Jepang favorit anda, Tuan." tungkasnya menginformasikan.

Taehyung tersenyum sekilas. Melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat ia hentikan sejenak, seraya berucap. "Aku tau," katanya pasti. "Ia akan melakukan ini. Aku kelewat hafal perilakunya."

"Semuanya untukmu, Tuan." Wonho menimpali sopan.

"Maksudmu? Imbalan yang pantas untukku?" Taehyung melontarkan pertanyaan, membuat pelayannya bungkam. "Tak apa Wonho- _ssi_ , aku mengerti." lanjutnya. Tersenyum manis, seakan tidak terusik dengan kemungkinan yang bisa menjeratnya; mati secara perlahan.

* * *

Kim Taehyung adalah sosok pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun. Ia memiliki kulit _tan_ menawan; halus bak porselen, wajahnya amat rupawan; manis dan cantik dalam satu kali tatap, mata coklat mudanya benar-benar indah, dan lekuk tubuhnya sangat menghipnotis dari sisi mana pun orang lain melihat.

Saat ini, ia berada disalah satu restoran Jepang terbesar di Korea selatan. Restoran ini amat mewah, peleburan antara gaya tradisional Jepang juga nuansa modern dengan lima lantai. Ornament-ornament unik penuh seni terpasang apik sepanjang mata memandang.

Dari lantai pertama hingga keempat mampu menampung lebih dari seratus delapan puluh pelanggan. Sejumlah kursi dan meja berunsur kayu serta perlengkapan makan bergaya Jepang begitu mendominasi tempat ini. Sedangkan untuk lantai paling atas, hanya mampu menampung tidak lebih dari seratus pelangggan. Berbeda dari lantai satu dan empat, lantai teratas ini menyajikan dekorasi interior istimewa yang akan membawa sensasi pada zaman edo Jepang.

Diracik oleh tangan-tangan emas para _chef_ professional terlatih dan bersertifikat, Momoyama restorant memiliki konsep _luxury Japanese dining_ ; menawarkan sajian melahap _shabu-shabu_ dengan daging berkualitas dan saus _ponzu_ yang lezat. Selain itu, _sushi_ dan _sashimi_ diterbangkan langsung dari Tsujuki Makarket, aneka _charcoral grilled_ , aneka _udon_ lezat, serta _dessert_ mewah akan tersaji sempurna di atas meja kayu mengkilat.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju _lift_ yang tersedia di dalam sudut ruangan bernuansa cerah keemasan. Menekan tombol lima, membawanya pada ruang _private_ yang tak sembarang orang bisa menapakinya; sangat istimewa dan tentu saja lebih mahal.

Taman, jembatan kayu, parasiti kayu, gemericik suara air yang membuat rileks; semuanya benar-benar sempurna. Pemandangan yang tak bisa terlupakan, berada di lantai paling atas, seperti tengah berada di Khayangan atau negeri atas langit. Semuanya begitu menakjubkan.

Taehyung disapa oleh pramusaji berbusana kimono lengkap, menuntunnya menuju sebuah pintu lebar dengan kaca buram berukirkan bunga sakura indah di sampingnya, membukanya dengan amat sopan lalu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Ia berada di dalam ruangan berukuran 3x3meter dengan nuansa Jepang kian kental; jendela minimalis berbentuk bulat, serta meja-meja pendek seperti berada di ruang tamu rumah orang Jepang. Netranya tertuju pada punggung tegap seorang yang tengah membelakanginya. Tubuhnya menghadap pada jendela kayu dengan pemandangan Seoul beserta kerlipan lampu yang terpancar dari gedung-gedung tinggi mempesona juga romantis.

Aroma _teppayanki_ dari panggangan _iron plate_ panas menguar menggugah. _Shabu-shabu, sashimi_ beserta _sake_ dari botol hijau menjulang dengan penutup kayu berbentuk oval tersaji teratur di atas meja berunsur kayu yang hangat.

Taehyung mendatangi tempat mewah itu mengenakan pakaian amat santai; kemeja flanel kotak-kotak berwarna merah tua garis hitam _plus_ jins Levi's hitam beserta Puma putih. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria di hadapannya. Pakaian formal nan mahal masih melekat apik di tubuh atletisnya. Jas hitam pekat. Kemejanya berwarna putih bersih dengan dasi serupa jasnya bergaris abu-abu horizontal.

Pria itu berbalik, manik sekelam langit malamnya langsung memerangkap keberadaan Kim Taehyung. Ia masih bergeming pada posisinya, seperti tak ada niatan untuk melangkah; mendekati pria di hadapannya yang luar biasa memikat.

" _Baby._ " panggilnya. "Selamat malam." lanjutnya, menyapa sopan. Menyuguhkan senyuman kelewat tampan; membuat tubuh Taehyung meremang seketika.

"Kau tidak akan mendekat padaku, _Baby_?" tanyanya. Menyeringai ketika Kim Taehyung berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan gurat ragu-ragu ketara.

Mendekap pinggang Taehyung erat, ketika ia berada di hadapan Jungkook. "Kenapa? Kau marah, Sayang?" Jungkook berbisik mesra di telinga Taehyung. Tubuh rampingnya membeku, ketika tangan besar Jungkook yang halus turun meremas kedua paha dalamnya intim.

"D-dad _—_ "

Ucapannya terpotong. Ketika dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook mencium bibirnya terburu. Lembab dan basah. Menyapu bibir penuh Taehyung dengan mulutnya yang pandai, bergulat dengan lidah kelewat piawai. Membelit serta menggigit lidahnya tanpa ampun. Terlalu rakus ketika ia memperdalam lumatannya, menjilati bagian terdalam, menelusuri langit-langit mulut Taehyung tak lelah.

Netra keduanya terpejam. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada bahu tegap serta leher jenjang milik Jungkook. Terlalu menikmati gelenyar aneh yang seakan menyengat keduanya parah. Syaraf Jungkook buntu, ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap erangan penuh nafsu yang keluar dari celah-celah sempit bibir Kim Taehyung yang membengkak.

Taehyung meremas rambut hitam Jungkook, tak kala ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas. Tersendak. Begitu Jungkook melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia mengusap bibir merah Taehyung menggunakan ibu jarinya, menyentuhnya lembut dan memandang Taehyung yang terlihat berantakan dengan sorot memuja.

" _Baby,_ kau cantik. Sangat cantik." bisiknya halus. "Aku sangat menyukai kau yang kacau, berantakan juga tersiksa." menyelusuri rahang Taehyung dengan bibirnya yang tipis juga basah. Tesingkap begitu bibir Jungkook kembali mempertemukan bibirnya, membawanya pada ciuman yang lembut juga menuntut.

Kelembutannya membuai akal Taehyung semakin rusak, ketika _lagi_ Jungkook menyelusupkan lidahnya yang lihai menelusuri mulut Taehyung rakus; mengabsen satu per satu gigi putihnya yang rapi, menggelitik pipi bagian dalam, serta menelusuri langit-langit mulut Taehyung kelewat pelan.

Tangan yang semula menekan tengkuk Teahyung, beralih menuju ke dalam kemeja kebesaran miliknya. Ia memekik tipis tak kala merasakan tangan hangat milik Jungkook menyetuh permukaan kulitnya patuh. Membelai kulit halus itu teramat hati-hati; lalu memutarnya seduktif. Napas Taehyung kian ribut, saat jari-jari panjang Jungkook menekan menuntut tulang rusuk beserta tulang ekornya panas.

"Aku suka tanda ini, _Baby_." Ia berbisik dengan napasnya yang berat. Menyeret lidahnya menuju ruam merah di leher Taehyung . "Perluku tambah lagi, Sayang? Kau akan terlihat semakin indah." tawarnya lemah. Menggigit kulit itu pelan, membasahinya dengan lidahnya yang terasa semakin panas, kemudian melumatnya kasar.

Taehyung meringis pelan. Kulitnya seakan terkoyak; begitu perih saat gigi-gigi tajam Jungkook menarik kulit lehernya tak peduli. Tiga kancing teratas kemejanya sudah terbuka. Ruam merah serta keunguan semakin banyak menghiasi kulit porselen Taehyung. Ketika jari Jungkook telah menyentuh kancing celananya, saat itu Kim Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Mencoba melepaskan kungkungan Jungkook yang terlampau posesif.

"D-daddy, jangan!" katanya terbata. Membuka matanya perlahan, menatap iris sekelam malam Jungkook yang berkilat tajam.

Rahangnya mengeras. "Katakan sekali lagi, _Baby_!" perintahnya berbahaya. Meremas surai perunggunya kuat, sehingga ringisan kesakitan tak tertahankan keluar dari celah bibir merahnya.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan; merasakan perih hebat pada kulit kepalanya. Fatal bagi Taehyung, membuat ia tak berani berucap.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Satu tamparan keras bersarang di pipi mulusnya. Meninggalkan luka sobek samar yang terpatri di sudut bibirnya. Ia terhuyung kebelakang, menghantam salah satu sisi jendela kayu yang terbuka.

"Kau tau aturannya, _Baby_." Ia menghampiri Taehyung. Menarik surainya kian kencang, seakan seluruh rambutnya bisa tercabut paksa karena tarikan telampau kuat. "Di mana pun, kapan pun, jika aku _ingin_ ; kau harus siap, Sayang. Tak ada bantahan apa lagi penolakan." peringatnya mutlak.

"M-maaf, Daddy." lirihnya. "Aku tak akan seperti itu, lagi. Maafkan aku." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Aku kecewa." katanya sok sedih. "Sepuluh cambukan aku rasa akan memperbaiki _mood_ ku. Bagaimana?" Ia menyeringai, melepaskan tarikan pada surai lembut Taehyung, menggantikannya dengan sentuhan sehalus kupu-kupu.

Tubuh Taehyung menegang. Ia menelan ludahnya takut. Kemudian berujar, "Lakukanlah, Daddy. Apa pun, lakukanlah!" jawabnya meyakinkan.

Jungkook menyeringai senang. "Kau yang terbaik, _Baby_." Ia mengecup kening Taehyung lamat, "Berbalik untukku, Sayang!" perintahnya halus.

Taehyung tak menunggu dua kali untuk Jungkook mengulang. Ia lekas berbalik, memunggungi Jungkook yang tengah mengawasinya dalam. Kedua telapak tangannya ia letakan di atas pembatas jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Birahi Jungkook semakin terbakar melihat Kim Taehyung dalam posisinya. Membasahi bibirnya sensual, kemudian membuka _belt_ mahalnya dengan perlahan. Suara _klik_ dari _belt_ yang terbuka, membuat napas Taehyung semakin memburu. Tangannya bergetar menahan, sebagian bobot tubuhnya.

Jungkook mensejajarkan tubuhnya, mengecup pucuk kepala Taehyung beraromakan vanilla manis. "Berhitung. Tugasmu cukup berhitung." bisiknya pelan, menjilat cuping telinga Taehyung sekilas. "Kau, mengerti, _Baby_?"

"Y-ya. Aku mengerti, Daddy." ucap Taehyung lirih. Suaranya kian purau. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang indah. Beberapa kali tubuhnya mengejang, mendapat sentuhan penuh afeksi berbahaya dari Jungkook.

"Pintar!"

 _Belt_ berwarna hitam mengkilat itu sudah berada di salah satu tangannya. Menjuntai; terlihat lembut namun sangat kokoh.

"Kita mulai, _Baby_!"

Jungkook bersiap mengayunkan _belt_ nya ke atas bongkahan pantat Taehyung yang menungging menggoda. Ia menyeringai tak henti. Pemandangan teramat indah tersaji di hadapannya saat ini. Jungkook tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Sebelum _belt_ nya dapat menyentuh permukaan kulit Taehyung yang hanya terlapisi oleh kain tak terlalu tebal, ia mendengar ketukan di pintu. Mencoba mengabaikan, tetapi ketukan itu tak kunjung usai.

" _Shit_!" umpatnya kesal.

Ia merapikan pakaiannya sedikit acak-acakan, kemudian melempar pandangan mencekam ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Bajingan mana, yang berani menginterupsi kesenangannya? Ia meradang.

"Bereskan pakaianmu, dan tunggu di sini." desisnya, menyiratkan kemarahan tertahan.

Taehyung mengangguk kaku. Jungkook meninggalkannya, ia berjalan menuju pintu geser lebar berwarna hijau tua. Persekon kemudian, Taehyung dapat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang, berjalan anggun menghampirinya. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya ia biarkan tergerai indah. Dress berwarna _Peach_ di atas lutut dengan belahan dada rendah, sangat serasi terpasang di tubuh kecilnya yang ideal. Bibirnya yang tipis itu terpoles dengan _liptint_ dengan wangi strawberry segar.

Di belakang wanita itu, ada Jungkook berjalan angkuh dengan rahang yang semakin mengeras. Tatapan matanya menajam; kilatan emosi masih terpancar jelas dari gurat wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Woah, ini 'kah, Taehyung _ie_ , itu?" ucap wanita itu riang. Suara wanita itu lembut juga menenangkan. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Taehyung. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh meja mahoni berukuran sedang.

Taehyung tak menjawab. Ia tak tau harus menjawab atau bersikap seperti apa. Ia benar-benar tak mengenal sosok wanita yang tengah tersenyum amat manis di hadapannya.

"Jungkook- _ah_. Sepertinya kau belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Taehyung _ie_." merenggut, wanita itu menatap Jungkook kesal.

Jungkook berdiri di depan jendela kayu, menyalakan nikotinnya yang tersimpan di saku jasnya tenang. Lalu melirik si wanita melalui sudut matanya."Aku belum sempat." jawabnya tanpa minat, seraya menghembuskan asap nikotinnya nikmat.

"Kau!" wanita itu menujuk Jungkook dengan jemari lentiknya. Mendengus sebal, ketika Jungkook tak memberinya tanggapan masuk akal. Ia kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Taehyung. Senyum cerahnya tak pernah hilang, selalu terpatri dari sudut bibir wanita itu. Sangat cantik.

"Taehyung _ie_." sapanya. "Perkenalkan, aku Lee Jieun." Ia menjeda. "Calon istri dari Kim Jungkook, Daddy-mu."

Seketika belati tak kasat mata itu menghujam hatinya telak. Menusuk dadanya brutal. Sehingga pening juga sakit tak tertahanlah yang ia rasa. Tubuhnya bergetar. Napasnya naik turun. Semuanya buram dalam satu waktu teramat singkat. Karena, pada hakikatnya hanya melalui sebaris kalimat sajalah; Kim Taehyung dapat terluka begitu nyata.

* * *

 **Bersambung  
**

* * *

Hm, gimana ya?

Aku bingung mau nulis apa.

Intinya, kalau engga ada tertarik sama cerita aku, bakalan aku delete, sih.

Jadi, selesai baca mohon tinggalkan Review kalian, yew!


	2. Chapter 2

**Delapan tahun genap usiaku. Saat tinta hitam itu tergores begitu nyata pada selembar kertas putih suci. Mengukirkan sebaris kalimat telak; yang patutku ingat sampai mati. Aku tau; paham. Layaknya sebuah wayang, aku akan bergerak jika sang dalang berkehendak. Alur kehidupanku di bawah kuasamu. Karena, kali pertama manik kelammu menatapku dalam; mulai detik itu pula aku sadar, bahwa takdirku berada dalam genggamanmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle :**

 **What Am I To You?**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung**

 **[KookV]**

 **Slight : Member BTS & Other**

 **Warning! BxB! BL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

* * *

"Tuan—"

"Siapkan air hangat. Aku ingin mandi." perintah Taehyung dingin.

Wonho menggangguk patuh. "Segera, Tuan." imbuhnya, sembari mengikuti langkah kaki sang Tuan.

Ia menaiki undakan tangga kokoh berlapis permadani bludru merah pada tiap pijakannya. Melangkah pasti menuju lantai dua. Terlampau hening, dan Wonho paham jika Tuannya, saat ini tengah merasakan kesakitan parah. Tak terlihat; namun nampak jelas.

Pukul sebelas malam Kim Taehyung kembali dalam keadaan berantakan; seorang diri, tanpa keberadaan Tuan besarnya; Kim Jungkook. Wajahnya terlihat kacau, kelopak bulan sabitnya membengkak, dan sisa air mata masih tercetak jelas di kedua belah pipinya yang tirus. Ia berjalan tergesa dengan rahang mengeras.

Wonho hanya mampu memandang punggung sempit yang berjalan di hadapannya. Ia tak akan bertanya apa pun. Terlarang baginya untuk mencampuri masalah yang tengah Tuannya alami. Ia ditugaskan oleh Tuan besarnya; hanya melayani kebutuhan Taehyung, tidak lebih atau kurang. Maka, ketika netranya melihat secara langsung pun tidak kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh seorang Kim Taehyung, ia diwajibkan bungkam dan buta perihal penyebabnya. Karena, tugas utamanya hanya sebatas pelayan pribadi bukan teman apalagi sahabat.

Memasuki kamar luas dengan dominasi warna _cream_ menawan, Wonho lekas melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di samping pintu masuk. Dengan telaten ia menyiapkan semua kebutuhan sang Tuan; semuanya harus sempurna. Karena _fatal_ baginya jika Tuan besar mengetahui barang sedikit saja, ada kelalaian dari tugasnya melayani kebutuhan sang pemuda manis. Ia akan berakhir tragis jika _fatal_ itu terjadi padanya.

Lima menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Kimono biru tua berbahan sutra halus terlampir pada sebelah tangan kekarnya, kemudian ia bejalan sopan menghampiri Kim Taehyung; tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar dengan _cutter_ putih pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Tuan."

Wohno mendekat; membuka celana Levi's yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, kemudian melepas satu demi satu kancing kemeja flannel yang masih membungkus tubuh bagian atas Tuannya. Meloloskan semua fabrik itu mudah. Lalu menggantikannya dengan kimono sutra halus. Netranya membelalak, ketika kedua obsidiannya menangkap luka gores terpatri jelas pada lengan kiri sang Tuan. Lukanya memanjang dan cukup dalam.

"T-tuan, tangan, and—"

"Tugasmu selesai." celanya cepat. Mengambil alih tugas Wohno; mengikatkan simpul kimono pada pinggang rampingnya menggunakan jemarinya yang lentik. "Kau, bisa pergi!" perintahnya kemudian.

Kim Taehyung, tak memperdulikan gurat khawatir dari pelayannya. Melenggang pergi begitu saja, tak menatap Wohno barang sedikit pun. Ia menyedihkan; _memang_ , namun ia tidak butuh belas kasihan.

"Saya akan membawakan kotak obat untuk anda, Tuan." Ia membungkukan tubuhnya sopan, lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar luas milik Tuannya.

Taehyung tak bersuara. Terkekeh pilu, menatap luka gores pada pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan, _liquid_ merah pekat itu mengucur pasti; mengotori marmer putih bersih yang tengah ia tapaki. Satu goresan; cukup membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Namun, ketika air matanya kembali meleleh; satu goresan sama sekali tak cukup untuknya.

* * *

Kim Jungkook adalah pria mapan berumur tiga puluh lima tahun. Seorang lajang berparas tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Tingginya antara seratus delapan puluh atau lebih; bertubuh atletis, rahang tegas, bernetra sekelam langit malam. Dan, ia adalah pewaris tunggal, sekaligus penerus satu-satunya Kim's Crop; salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia yang bergerak dalam sektor Industri. Paket sempurna; tidak ada yang cacat.

Saat ini pria tampan itu tengah menengguk _Bloody Mary_ _nya_ tenang. Racikan _cocktail_ asal Amerika berwarna merah cerah ini membantunya mengikis alur simpang siur yang mengacak pikirannya.

Ia menerawang pada kejadian berjam lalu. Kim Taehyung; dengan wajah pucat, berdusta melalui senyum kotaknya yang menggemaskan. Menerima uluran tangan itu tanpa sungkan, seraya mengatakan _'Ia akan bahagia mempunyai seorang Ibu'_ dengan suara riang bergetar. Dan, Jungkook tau; pemuda manis itu benar-benar hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tuan," sapa seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berkulit pucat. Membungkukan tubuh di hadapan Jungkook penuh sopan, seraya berkata. "Nyonya besar menunggu anda di ruangannya." lanjutnya, menyisipkan senyum ramah.

Jungkook mendongkakan pandangannya sekilas. Hanya sekilas namun ia terlampau hapal siapa pria di hadapannya ini. Oh Sehun; seketaris pribadi, sekaligus orang paling dipercaya oleh sang Ibu. Tampan, peringainya kalem, kepribadiannya tak tertebak penuh teka-teki, cerdas luar biasa. Ia pengabdi setia sang Ibu. Dan, Oh Sehun adalah orang kedua yang sepenuhnya ingin Jungkook singkirkan.

Ia menyalakan pematik untuk membakar batang nikotinnya; nampak tak berminat membalas ucapan pria pucat yang berdiri patuh di hadapannya. Setelah terbakar sempurna, Jungkook lekas berdiri, berjalan angkuh dengan sebatang nikotin pada belahan bibirnya. Ia menghisapnya _parsial_ , lalu menghembuskan asapnya nikmat.

Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu berwarna hitam pekat, tanpa mengetuk; ia mendorongnya kuat lalu melangkah masuk. Ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan luas dan mewah; bercat pastel yang memberikan kesan sejuk menenangkan. Sopa berbentuk setengah melingkar berwarna gading, rak-rak penuh berbagai macam buku, meja kerja lebar kokoh, serta berbagai jenis lukisan terpajang apik pada ruangan beraroma _grasse jasmine_ segar.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang kecoklatan yang dibiarakan tergerai indah, terlihat tengah menundukan kepalanya tekun; membaca beberapa lembar dokumen yang memenuhi sebagian meja kerjanya. Ia mendongkakan pandangan, ketika menyadari ada seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Tersenyum cantik ketika melihat sesosok pria tampan, tengah berdiri gagah di depan meja kerjanya.

" _Darling…_ " sapanya riang. "Kau datang?" tanyanya. Berdiri terburu, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju putra semata wayang.

Jungkook bergeming, ketara acuh ketika tubuh semampai sang Ibu memeluknya erat. "Sayang, ada apa?" ia melepaskan pelukannya heran. Menatap netra sang putra dalam, lalu mengecup kedua pipinya lembut.

Ia mengendus. "Apa yang Ibu inginkan?" tanyanya datar.

"Sayang, Ibu tak menger—"

"Ibu paham." potongnya tajam "Jadi, katakan dengan jelas. Tujuan Ibu sebenarnya!" desis Jungkook.

Kim Soojung melepas rangkulan pada tubuh tegap sang putra. Bergerak mundur satu langkah, lalu mengikat rambut kecoklatannya asal. Nampak sangat tenang; tak peduli bagaimana sang putra menelanjanginya dengan tatapan kian tajam.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menyeringai licik menyaksikan Jungkook semakin mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kau, selalu mengerti Ibu, d _arling_." ungkapnya tanpa ragu.

Jungkook menatap sang Ibu jengah. Wanita berbalut _floral dress_ biru muda dengan _tassel_ motif bunga menawan itu, tengah membuka bungkus nikotin yang tersegel rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Ia murka; sikap wanita paruh baya yang luar biasa jelita itu sangatlah di luar batas. Dengan alasan apa pun, ia tak ingin hidupnya diusik; oleh siapa pun, termasuk oleh Ibu kandungnya sekali pun.

Jungkook menggeritkan giginya. "Aku tidak suka bertele-tele." decihnya sinis.

Wanita bergincu merah _burgundy_ , di usia lima puluh tiga tahun itu menghisap nikotinnya patuh. Mengapit batang nikotin menggunakan kedua jemari lentiknya, lalu menghebuskan asapnya khidmat. Ia menatap lekat Jungkook yang masih bergeming pada posisi awalnya.

Soojung mengikis jarak untuk kedua kali, perlahan jemari halusnya menyusuri rahang tegas sang putra pelan. "Lenyapkan ia, sayang!" bisiknya berbahaya di atas permukaan bibir Jungkook yang terkatup rapat.

Alis Jungkook terangkat naik. "Bu, aku akan." jawabnya jengah. "Aku perlu wak—"

"Omong kosong!" Soojung mencela menghina.

Jungkook menggeram.

"Kau mencintainya, _darling_?"

 _ **DEG!**_

Obsidian Jungkook melebar sempurna. Dan, seketika ia merasakan dadanya amat sesak. Bibirnya semakin terkatup rapat. Kerongkongannya seakan terbakar, lidahnya kelu; tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan kelewat _tolol_ yang disuarakan oleh sang Ibu.

 _Mana mungkin seorang Kim Jungkook jatuh cinta._

 _Ia itu iblis, tak punya hati atau perasaan._

 _Hidupnya hanya untuk menikmati tanpa melibatkan rasa._

"Sayang," Ia mendesis tertahan. "Aku akan menghabisinya." ucapnya pasti. Mengecup bibir putranya sekilas. "Ia benalu untuk kita." katanya mengingatkan.

Jungkook mendongkak. "Aku akan membereskannya sendiri." ujarnya datar namun menyiratkan makna yang dalam. "Kau tak perlu mencampuri." tekannya, menatap lurus pada manik Soojung yang menajam.

"Sejak kapan kau berani mengaturku?" Soojung menuntut murka.

Raut wajahnya mengeras, sedangkan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Namun, ia sadar jika emosi akan memperkeruh segalanya. Ibunya akan semakin menjadi jika ia melawan dengan emosi sama tinggi. Ia sama sekali tak menginginkan itu.

Jungkook membawa tubuh wanita yang tengah menegang di hadapannya halus; mendekapnya hangat, lalu menciumi pucuk kepalanya lembut.

Ia menambahkan. "Aku tidak suka jika urusanku terlalu dicampuri." diktenya halus. "Itu kesalahanku. Aku akan membereskan semuanya." bisiknya pelan di atas daun telinga sang Ibu.

Soojung mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ibu, bisa mempercayai kata-katamu, _darling?_ " gumamnya di antara pelukan hangat sang anak tunggal.

Jungkook menyeringai menang. Mengusap punggungnya halus, lalu memandang wajah cantik sang Ibu dalam. Ia mencium bibir Soojung lamat. "Kau bisa, Bu." ujarnya yakin, persekon setelah melepas pugutannya.

Soojung tersenyum lebar. Menyatukan belahan bibirnya _lagi_ , dan memugutnya lebih dalam. Jungkook hanya mengikuti alur yang Ibunya tentukan; membalas lumatan itu, tatkala dua belah bibir mungil Ibunya kembali menyapu bibir tipisnya terburu. Berantakan dan penuh nafsu.

" _Blowjob?_ " tawar Soojung lemah.

Pugutan itu terlepas dan menyisakan benang _saliva_ menjuntai; menetes melewati dagu lancipnya. Ia meraskaan napasnya semakin berantakan. Kewalahan ketika sang putra mendominasi alat pengecapnya terlampau mahir.

" _Yes_ , Mom's!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dini hari, Kim Jungkook tiba di rumah mewahnya. Saat keluar dari _Porsche Cayman_ abu tua miliknya, ia disambut oleh semilir angin malam yang menerbangkan sebagian rambut jelaganya berantakan. Dengan gurat lelah ketara, ia bergegas memasuki bangunan megah bergaya Eropa klasik nampak sunyi di hadapannya.

Kakinya melangkah bukan pada tempat semestinya. Kamarnya berada di lantai teratas; tiga. Namun, nyatanya ia mendapati dirinya berada di lantai dua; tepat di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua, berstiker _cartoons_ singa lucu.

Jungkook membuka pintu itu perlahan. Hening dan gelap. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, menelisip di bawah selimut tebal Kim Taehyung tanpa menyalakan lampu. Jungkook mambawa kedua tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh ringkih itu dari belakang.

"D-dad," gumamnya purau.

"Kau bangun, _Baby_?" tanya berbisik seraya memejamkan mata. "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu." lanjutnya. Mencium pelipis Taehyung singkat.

Taehyung tersenyum manis. Mengelus tangan Jungkook yang melingkari pinggangnya lembut, "Tak apa, Dad." jawabnya, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum seklias. Mengusap helaian perunggu Taehyung penuh kasih, lalu mengeratkan dekapannya nyaman.

 _Hangat._

 _Nikmat sekali._

Ia menyukai dekapan Kim Jungkook. Amat menyukai.

" _Baby_ ," bisiknya serak. "Bisa melakukannya untukku?" tanyanya seduktif. Bernapas panas di atas daun telinga Taehyung, lalu menjilatnya sekilas.

Degup jantung Taehyung menggila layaknya dentuman genderang yang tengah ditabuh keras. Ia membalikan badan perlahan, tanpa melepas dekapan posesif pada pinggang rampingnya. Menatap sayu wajah tampan Jungkook yang separuh buram karena minimnya cahaya. Taehyung membawa jemari lentiknya menapaki jakun hingga dagu dan rahangnya. Menyentuh perlahan permukaan bibir tipis itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Jungkook mencekal sebelah pergelangan tangan pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Butuh, jawaban, _Baby_!" desisnya lemah.

Ia mengagguk, sembari mengusap rahang Jungkook menggunakan tepalak tangannya yang bebas. "Aku milikmu, Dad." bisiknya halus. "Lakukanlah!" tungkasnya penuh kesungguhan.

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya arogan. "Aku akan bermain pelan. Sangat pelan." ucapnya penuh penekanan. Jungkook mencium kedua kelopak mata Taehyung lamat, perlahan turun menyesap bibirnya singkat. "Cukup desahkan namaku. Hanya itu, mengerti?" tanyanya sensual dengan suara serak yang menggema.

Taehyung meganggukan paham, mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi. "Aku mengerti, Dad."

Ia sedikit mengangkat wajah Taehyung. Menatapnya mendamba, kemudian menyapu permukaan bibirnya lembut. Tanpa melepas pugutannya, telapak tangan Jungkook bergerak hati-hati melucuti satu per satu kancing piyama yang membalut tubuh kurusnya.

Kim Taehyung hanya mampu memejamkan matanya khidmat ketika jemari dingin itu menelusuri pinggul rampingnya kelewat lambat. Salah satu jemari panjangnya menelusup masuk ke dalam celana longgar milik Taehyung; memutar jemarinya, mengitari pinggiran celananya nakal. Sebelum akhirnya menarik perlahan.

Jungkook melepaskan pugutannya, memberikan senyuman kecil, kemudian merunduk memperhatikan seluruh lekuk tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Semuanya benar-benar menggerus akal sehatnya; bagaimana tubuh itu tanpa sehelai benang pun, sepasang _hazel_ polos menatapnya sayu, bibir merah membengkak setengah terbuka, serta rambut halus yang acak-acakan. Berantakan; namun nampak indah dalam pandangnya. Dan, ia menyukainya. Kim Jungkook ingin membuatnya semakin berantakan.

" _Baby_ , berbalik!" perintahnya dengan nada sangat halus.

Ia patuh, tak terbersit sekali pun untuk membantah. Mendudukan tubuhnya dibantu oleh genggaman hangat Jungkook, lalu membalikan tubuhnya perlahan.

Pundak, leher, tengkuk, ia hadiahi kecupan samar memabukan. Taehyung menggeram tertahan; mecekram seprai kian kencang, ketika merasakan sensasi basah dari lidah yang bergerak mundur. Jungkook menggaret lidahnya piawai, menjelajahi punggung beserta tulang ekornya patuh. Sangat patuh.

Sesuai ucapannya, Jungkook bermain amat halus. Tak meninggalkan jejak merah pekat, samar pun lebam keunguan. Tidak ada gigitan, yang ada hanya kecupan sehalus bludru dan ciuman seindah kupu-kupu. Melakukannya selembut sutra, begitu hati-hati, seakan ia adalah benda rapuh tak menginginkannya rusak atau hancur. Di antara malam panas lainnya, ini adalah _sex_ paling lembut yang pernah mereka lewati.

"Daddy— _ah!_ "

Memekik gemetar ketika lidah basah itu semakin turun _mengetuk_ dan _membuka_ bagian terdalamnya.

"Hm," gumamnya protes mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari belah bibir Taehyung. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, mencium bongkahan kenyal tepat di depan wajahnya sekilas. "Panggil aku secara benar, _Baby!_ "

"J-Jungkook," ulangnya, memanggil lemah.

" _Yes, I'm."_

Kaki Taehyung bergetar, kedua tangan yang menumpu tubuhnya seakan tak menyisakan tenaga. Kelembutannya membuat Taehyung tak waras; melupakan sepenuhnya akan luka menganga yang baru saja pria jelaga itu torehkan.

Mengigit bibirnya kelu, begitu lesakan lidah Jungkook bergerak semakin dalam. Mengecapnya penuh rasa, lalu menjelajahinya tak lelah. Taehyung tak kuasa menahan semuanya; begitu panas, namun nikmat secara berasamaan. Perutnya keram; ia akan _sampai._ Namun, Jungkook berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti.

Air mata mengumpul, tergenang di sudut matanya; kesakitan ketika _high_ nya akan _sampai_ namun tak tercapai. "J-jungkook," lirihnya rendah. "S-sakit." adunya dengan napas terengah kacau.

Jungkook melepaskan seluruh farbrik yang dikenakannya. Melemparnya tak peduli; tersenyum angkuh menatap Kim Taehyung kepayahan.

Ia kembali melabuhkan napas panasnya di atas daun telingan Taehyung. "Cantik," bisiknya sensual, melabuhkan kuluman singkat pada daun telinganya. "kau cantik sekali jika seperti ini, _Baby._ "

"Jungkook, ini sakit." ulangnya mengadu.

 _Taehyung menangis._

"Sakit?" Jungkook bertanya retoris. Telapak tangan lebarnya, ia letakan di atas pucuk kepala Taehyung; lalu mengusapnya amat lembut.

"Y-ya." jawabnya terbata. "Sakit sekali, _Jebal!_ " isaknya kesakitan.

Kemudian, Kim Taehyung kembali menangis, ketika Jungkook _memasukinya_. Dengan _miliknya_ ; menyentak dalam sehingga melumpuhkan seluruh sarafnya. Dalam, dalam dan semakin dalam. Kepalanya tertunduk; lemah, ia kacau, nafasnya menyatu dengan desahan serak kepayahan.

Manakala Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya, berganti mengukungnya dari bawah, dan _miliknya_ masih tertanam di bawah sana; semuanya terasa benar. Tidak ada yang salah dengan apa pun itu. Hanya ada rasa nikmat; menjalar di seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Jungkook, hanya nama Jungkook lah yang keluar dari celah bibir penuhnya. Menggema pada sunyinya malam, dan menyatu dengan derit tempat tidur pada tiap hentakan terdalamnya.

Netra kelam Jungkook tertutup rapat. Dadanya naik-turun mengatur deru napasnya ribut. _"Baby, tekan!"_ ucapnya terengah. Sekujur tubuhnya telah dibanjiri peluh. Panas, ia sangat panas.

Dan saat Taehyung _menekannya_ kian kuat, ia semakin mendorong dalam. Ketika titiknya tersentuh, Taehyung _sampai_ dengan meremas surai jelaga Jungkook dan mendesah hebat. Jungkook masih _di sana_ , _di dalam sana_ , bergerak brutal; mempercepat tempo tumbukannya. Seluruh permukaan wajah lelahnya Jungkook kecupi acak-acakan. Jungkook _sampai_ dengan menggerang kasar di sela-sela lesakan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Taehyung.

Ia ambruk di sisi Kim Taehyung. Mengatur napas yang masih semeraut karena sisa-sisa _high_ yang terasa. Tangannya bergerak ke atas perut ber-Absnya; lengket. " _Baby, sperma_ mu banyak." gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Daddy…" rengeknya manja. Mendekap tubuh Jungkook terburu lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang surai Jelaga. "Jangan bahas itu, aku malu." pintanya lucu.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Sungguh. Perutku leng **—"**

"Daddy!" Taehyung berteriak menyela.

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Melabuhkan berkali kecupan kupu-kupu di atas kepala beraroma vanilla manis Kim Taehyung, lalu membalas dekapannya erat. Yang ia tahu, malam ini semua hal yang dilakukannya adalah benar. Ia harus menutup hatinya semakin rapat; agar rasa _tolol_ itu tak hinggap di hatinya. Karena, jujur saja pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ibunya sampai saat ini masih membuat hatinya gusar.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Selamat tahun baru semuanyaaa….

Woah, akhirnya, _ekeu_ lanjut juga ceritanya…

Sebelumnya, _ekeu_ mau ngucapin _maturnuhun_ buat yang udah Review, Follow atau Favorit. Kalian bener-bener vitamin buat aku lanjutin nih cerita ecek-ecek.

Aku, agak sedih juga sih, yang baca lebih dari 300 tapi reviewnya sedikit. Tapi tak apa deh, aku tetep berterima kasih sama kalian.

Pokonya jangan bosen-bosen baca, dan aku bakalan **Up chapter tiganya** setelah ada yang Review lumayan banyak ya. Jadi, tolong banget tinggalin jejak di box Review sesudah kalian tengok cerita akyuuu ini…

Oh, ya hampir _lupita_ …

 **Wilujeng tepang Taun buat Taetae yang canzzz, semoga makin yahut dan selalu di berkati Tuhan. Langgeng syelalu sama mas Jekey. Amin…**

Terakhir….

 **Gimana pendapat kamu, di chapter yang kedua ini? hehehe**


End file.
